The War Goddess
by Phoenix-sol
Summary: David’s cover is blown –purposely, he tries to recruit Yalleen and Detrax, would they fall for his word? Is Salvador still backing him up? And do YOU believe that he’s trying to save the world?! –frankly, i dont ^_^
1. The insight

A/N: I know, its been a very long time since I've posted anything. But here I am with another long piece *sigh* which i hope I'd be able to complete *another sigh*. It has a very good plot. And it's a continuation of #54. The first half of the prologue is written in third person narration, the rest of the story would be in first person narration. Whether I get to add more to this depends on the feed back i get.

I hope ya like it.

The War Goddess

Prologue

It was in an insignificant corner of the Earth where a gigantic discovery was made. This discovery was not scientific, and it wasn't technological. On its own it would give no aid to warfare, medicine or any other branches that were concerned in dealing with human kind. But nonetheless it was a glorious discovery. Unusual too.

You see, unlike any discovery, this one had pronounced itself silently in the brain of a young ignorant human. And it would never be accepted by anyone, if you declared this discovery in public people are more likely to lock you away in a padded cell than try to listen to you.

It was on this late Tuesday night when Salvador struck gold. Or more accurately found out that a 'dead person' should be more precisely described as a 'missing person'. 

"You see Kat, it just doesn't make any sense. Why would the Yeerks eject a human's body out into space, a _dead_ human body, if they wanted to clean up the mess they could have set the Taxxons loose. If they wanted to clean the entire mess, why not eject all the other dead bodies? Like the snake and the other animals that died. Why just the girl?"

Kat stared at him with round blue eyes, she inclined her head slightly and uttered something beneath her breath.

"No really, think about it. The Yeerks _hated_ her, why offer her friends her body? Why not keep it?" Salvador traced a hand through her silky hair. "And why haven't any of the Animorphs caught up in all this? Don't they see the possibilities? See, here's what I think; I think that the Polar bear _injured_ Rachel. The blow knocked her onto the ground and out of sight. I think that the Yeerk in command forced some other Yeerk loser into morphing Rachel. Yeerk-controlled-polar-bear inflicts a similar wound on the Yeerk-morphed Rachel. Or maybe they used one of the hosts; you want the death you're always begging for human, here it is! Roar, clash, bang, dead. See?"

Kat purred under his arm, she wasn't paying any attention. Idly, she pressed her face into his hands and Salvador sighed and pulled his blanket just below his chin, he gazed across his dark room, his gaze ended at his tiny window, he watched it from where he was lying down, in bed, the silver light of the moon caused everything to go gray.

"So, Rachel is alive. Rachel is alive and she's with the Yeerks, she's Yeerk controlled I _bet_. Only see, if I say that to the Andalites and Animophs they'd think I'm nuts, they'd say; well Salvador, if the Yeerks have Rachel why not threaten us? Why doesn't a Rachel controller appear on screen and demand the annihilation of Earth. I have an answer for that too Kat, see, it's simple. It's clear. Brilliant."

Kat struggled out of his grasp and edged to the side of the bed, contemplating deeply, her round blue eyes twinkled. She sprawled on the covers and cocked her head at a scrambling rat. Then she turned and gave Salvador a questioning look. 

But Salvador was not paying attention.

"Like they'd listen to poor nobody Salvador, like I could manage to get within like, ten miles from the nearest Andalite. Would they believe me if I tell them the Yeerks are planning the seeds of a new empire? Would they believe me if I told them that the image of The War Goddess would be the key activation to their evil plans? Nope, go away Salvador, go away little boy. Rachel is as dead as your brain is."

Salvador sighed. Kat was still staring intently at the rat, sitting lightly on the bed cover now, with a great sigh, Salvador turned sideways and stroked Kat's head. "What are you looking at, Kat?"

Kat's head ducked away from Salvador's outstretched hand, she licked her black lips and cocked her head. "You hungry Kat? 'Cause if you are there's some of your milk in the kitchen…hey, _what_ are you eyeballing?"

Kat's pale bushy tail drifted left and right. When Salvador stroked her head her tail thumped loudly in annoyance, she crouched low, ears flattened. 

"It's three in the morning Kat, give it a rest, whatever poor animal you've set your eye on deserves a rest, _I_ need a rest. _I_ need to stop thinking and- HEY!"

The sound of screeching filled the small room. Kat leapt off the bed and landed in one if the corners, she slashed at something that screeched in terror. "Kat, KAT! Stop!"

The stupid ball of fur would not leave the tortured animal alone. Salvador leapt of his bed and wrenched the cat away from the rodent. "Stop it Kat, where are your manners?"

Kat struggled to get loose. Salvador tossed her out of his room and eyed the rat. It was cowering in the corner, it's black eyes glazed with terror. 

"Hey there." Salvador said with a sudden grin, "sorry about that, but cats aren't exactly dogs, hey, you want a little snack?"

From the corridor Kat meowed persistently. 

The rat's nose twitched.

Salvador turned to get a spoiled slice of bread out of his nightstand drawer. When he turned around the rat was gone.

"Hey." Salvador said, "you don't want to hide from me."

Salvador tossed the food in the corner, "I'll call Kat in. Really."

Nothing happened.

"Oh well." Salvador slipped back into his bed. He tried to fall back to sleep, he tried to pass his time by counting sheep, but all he could count was how much time would pass before the world was reduced to a black ball of ash.

Grunting, he turned on his back, he pulled the covers right under his chin. His nose felt ticklish, so he flicked at it.

He felt light breathing on his face. He was sure he'd thrown Kat out, really, he was sure, so who was that sitting on his chest and peering into his face, it was hard to think because he was slowly drifting to sleep…nothing to do but scratch his face, because it was itching so much…

But that didn't matter, he was already falling asleep.

*** *** ***

**Salvador**

Someone rapped at the door and yelled, "Hey, Sal, wakey-wakey, its almost six. Come on!" 

I yawned widely and stretched in my bed. I rubbed at my eyes and groaned mentally, why couldn't people sleep forever and wake up whenever they liked? It really wasn't fair.

I opened my eyes and sitting on my chest, staring right at my face was a rat.

"Yah!" I yelped in surprise, I twisted in my bed and ended up on the ground with my blanket on top of me.

Don't be afraid. a voice spoke attentively. 

I wrenched the blanket off my face and stared at the edge of my bed. Slowly, a small black face peered from the edge. "Tell me I didn't hear that."

But you did. You did hear him. It was a soft broken voice. The rat's nose twitched.

I blinked my eyes, "asleep. I must be asleep."

No you are not. You've been sleeping all night.

I smiled, "Are you an Andalite in morph?"

The rat froze. It didn't say anything. "So are you? Are you an Andalite in morph? I've always wanted to meet an Andalite."

Sort of… The voice whispered, But he's not an Andalite. He's…he's a…a…r-r-r. the little body shuddered.

"A rat." I supplied, looking around for another creature, clearly, someone was talking for the rat, was this some sort of trick? "You're a rat."

The body went limp. The rat's face turned away.

"I guess you don't like being called that." I thought for a moment. "Have you been like this for a long time?"

For _months_. The rat wailed in sudden panic, I jerked in surprise, for months and months and months and he's going to live like this _forever_.

I stared. I swallowed, "Er, okay, then what were you, I mean, what was he? Before? Before you…er…before _he_ got trapped?"

The rat ran in circles. He doesn't want to talk about it. What they did, what they did to him. Terrible. Shameful. And what he would do to _them_. If only he could! If only he could! But he can't he knows we're small. He knows all we're good for is…is scavenging. Trash and stuff. He hates it.

"Er. Who is he?" I asked, puzzled slightly, was I talking to one person or two people?

Who is he? The rat screeched, I jumped. Who is he!? He's the other part of me. He…he has a name. But he doesn't talk to me. He ignores me mostly. He thinks we're…I'm inferior. Yes. Inferior. Everything I do is degrading. Humiliating for him. He wouldn't _let_ me eat the food I want to eat. I like to find food from the garbage and sewers –who wouldn't? And you know what he wants?! He wants us to go in Restaurants! He wants fresh food. He wants human food! He's crazy! He'll kill us both!

I edged away. "I don't understand, this other rat is your friend?" I looked around, "where is he then? Whose doing the talking?"

The rat leapt off the bed and landed on my knee. I almost had a heart attack. _I_ am talking to you. Me. The voice had defiantly changed, I looked around but I was alone, only me and this crazy talking rat. The smarter one. Me. Ignore that stupid idiot. It's me you're talking to. A fellow human.

The voice had defiantly changed. And it did sound like a human. Could rats have split personalities? I didn't know, but it sure looked possible judging by this fellow.

The other idiot is a rat, he doesn't have a name, so you might as well ignore him. Only I exist.

"Um. Hi." I mumbled, confused, what exactly do you say to a crazy rat? "I didn't think I'd bump into you. I mean, I thought you're a rat-"

I'M NOT A RAT! The voice boomed angrily. He's the rat! Him! Not me! I'm HUMAN!

"Shut up!" I hissed, "you'll wake all the other kids in the orphanage!"

"Hey, Sal, come on, you're going somewhere new today." That was Tiffany, she was yelling just outside the door. Tiffany was in charge of the orphanage. I had this room all for me…as cramped as it was.

Now listen to me very carefully. The rat hissed, I didn't come all this way here to play tag with you. I'm not here to entertain you. I'm here on a mission. You get it? _You_ are my mission. _ You_ will take me where I want to go. Now Salvador, you want to meet an Andalite right?

I nodded.

Good, they're going to take you to a house of some sort, you'll be with a couple of other kids too. Now, in the house there will be two Andalites, a Prince, and a women Andalite. The women Andalite is a teacher. She teaches Andalite kids. She wants a human to take home with her. I want _you_ to be that human she chooses. I'm sure you'd love to visit the Andalite home world, or just go in space, but it wouldn't be easy because you're going to have to compete with all those other kids. I can help you get chosen, I know what qualities that Andalite lady wants to see. And there's only one catch in this deal.

I stared at him disbelievingly. "You're pulling my leg. Or maybe I'm dreaming."

The rat nipped at my flesh and I yelped in surprise, knocking him off my knee. The rat scrambled towards my face.

I am not pulling your leg. And you are certainly not dreaming.

"Okay," I gasped, "I get it. I want to go, I don't know how you knew I'd be a sucker for this, but you do. What do you want?"

I want you to take me with you. And swear you'd protect me.

I thought about that. "Fair enough, sounds like a deal to me. What do I have to do to win the blue lady?"

The rat smiled –if that was possible. You have to unintentionally get on the Prince's nerves.

I paled, "you're kidding, why would that help?"

Why? Because that Prince is the 'blue lady's father. And she'd love seeing you screw up. She falls for pathetic stunts.

*** *** ***

**Reviews are always welcomed...if u want this finished that is....**

**Tell me what u think! I can't do all the thinking for you!**


	2. Salvador

A/N: I know, its been a very long time since I've posted anything. But here I am with another long piece *sigh* which i hope I'd be able to complete *another sigh*. It has a very good plot. And it's a continuation of #54. The first half of the prologue is written in third person narration, the rest of the story would be in first person narration. Whether I get to add more to this depends on the feed back i get.

I hope ya like it.

The War Goddess

Chapter One

The aliens have landed, people, grab all your food and run to the alps. 'cause that's what's under threat. Not your life, not your free will, not your home. Your food.

Or more specifically; cinnamon buns.

Now that's what I was trying to explain to this alien girl. She's pretty when she isn't in her own body –which is when she was eating- only you see, when she starts eating it ruins her image, so I was stuck at looking at a) a freaky blue face, and b) a pretty frost covered chin.

Right now I was looking at b), and people were no longer staring, see, they figured out she wasn't human. And that took all the fun away.

"All I'm saying is this; wouldn't it have been a bit cooler if Andalites liked…say, Pizza? Don't you like Pizza? See, that way I could get some on the way back to your home, instead of surviving on deserts. Deserts give me pimples. Too many desert gives me way too many pimples, and lets all face it; pimples suck."

"Off-urom-ohgah?" Elymphia questioned. 

"No, no, remember the rules, _I_ do the talking when you're eating, it's bad manners to talk with your mouth full of food. Besides, I can't make out what you're saying."

Elymphia swallowed, "Sorry. The rules of your cultures are vast and complicating. Many of your rules are simply ridiculous. Take clothing for example; it's absurd. Humans cover all the wrong body parts. And eating, why can't one speak and eat at the same time? Its simply ridiculous."

"Thank you Elymphia for pointing out the many mistakes and ludicrous necessities of my kind. There's nothing better –in my opinion- than having to listen to an Andalite endlessly criticize my race's foolishness."

Elymphia swallowed another lump of bun. I didn't know how she ate that stuff, Cinnabon were only too happy to dish out stale buns at eightieth of what they originally cost to Andalites -who obviously had a whacked out sense of taste.

"Sarcasm."

"Excellent." I muttered, "You're a fast learner."

"Why, thank you Salvador." Elymphia beamed. "However, I must confess that you are a very good teacher."

"I'm flattered." I muttered.

"I told father that bringing over a young teacher from Earth to educate our students about humans was an excellent idea. Of course, he agreed."

"But I'm not a teacher. I'm just an average kid. I mean-"

"I know that." Elymphia said, "But you are an excellent specimen, my students will profit largely. Explaining the way humans act is hard, letting them _see_ a human act normally and the way a human reacts in certain situations is far more interesting. Did you know that only two percent of the children I teach can actually visualize what a sitting human looks like? The other ninety-eight percent procure alarming ideas."

I stared at her, what could you possibly say to that?

"And of course it may have been more interesting to bring over _two_ humans but unfortunately, even though my father has great influence he could not bring over more than one human. Security reasons," she added quickly when she caught my look, "precautions and all these things…"

I sighed, "I still believe that you could have gone to a _real_ teacher. Who am I? I'm just Salvador. So what? there was only one boy called Salvador in my school -me, that doesn't make me special. My mom's Italian by the way, I'm named after my great grandfather-"

"Are Italians highly influential?"

I rolled my eyes. "Italians come from Italy, I was referring to where my mother was born, it isn't important. Not the least bit. And-" I stopped, Elymphia was staring intensely at my face. "What?" I asked her, nervously fingering my nose, "Is there something on my nose? A pimple?"

"Amazing."

"My pimple?" I asked looking confused.

"That thing you did with your eyes."

"What did I do with my eyes?"

"Do it again."

"What? Do _what_ again?"

"Your eyes seemed to roam irregularly."

"Huh?" I didn't get it, why she was so excited. "Oh! You mean what I did with my eyes? When I rolled them."

"Do it again."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, don't Andalites roll their eyes too?"

"We do." Elymphia replied, looking wistfully at her empty plate, "but only with our stalk eyes." She tried to unsuccessfully roll her eyes.

"Don't think too much about it, it has to come naturally." I couched.

"What," she asked, "like this?"

"That's a bit closer."

"This?" She tried again. "It feels funny. Amazing things humans do with their body parts…"

"Well," I said with a stupid grin, "can you go cross eyed with your main eyes?"

"What?"

"Cross-eyed, you know like this," I quickly focused on my nose. I felt myself go cross-eyed, "see, this is going cross-eyed…ouch." My eyes focused on Elymphia's face, "I can't keep it up for long."

"Amazing…" Elymphia muttered, "what sort of message does such a gesture convey?"

I shrugged, "dunno, it' sort of a stupid thing to do."

Elymphia, my darling, how is your day going? I didn't turn around, it was Elumphia's father, Prince Ferand-Elluiot-Farest. It took me five days to get it right. Needless to say, all my wrong pronunciation of Elymphia's father's name got me in his bad books. Something I should have watched out for.

"Marvelous Father." Elymphia answered, she started demorphing, "how much longer until the we leave?"

Soon enough, Ferand said, Make sure you gather all your belongings and place them where they could be seen, the warriors who have been called over to remove our personal belongings are a little on the slow side, wouldn't want to confuse them, after all, think of all the mess it would create. I just came over to check on you, I'm going to be on that transport before you. Do you need anything?

No Father, Elymphia sighed, I'm no longer a child, I believe I can look after myself. 

Very well then, see in the transport. And oh, yes, Ferand looked like he finally noticed me, instead of greeting me he said, and that reminds me of something, keep your human close beside you, Seroof wasn't too happy about my arrangements, if your little human here ends up in Seroof's way I can't guarantee that he wouldn't be tossed out of the nearest airlock.

Elymphia rolled her eyes human style.

Her Father stared at her, Elymphia are you all right?

Yes father, I was only attempting to mimic the human way of rolling eyes, it's a gesture that is applied to suggest exasperation.

"Or aid sarcasm." I muttered.

Her father was still looking at her like she was disturbed, I'll see you in the transport Elymphia.

Yes, Father, you have mentioned this twice already.

Her father trotted off shaking his eyestalks a little.

Okay Salvador, I'm leaving, follow me. Elymphia.

"Yes your highness." I grumbled, "like I have nothing better to do." 

*** *** ***

"Leave 'em alone KAT!" I screamed. I bounded forward and tore across the grass. Picture this; a small lab rat running full speed across an Andalite feeding area, being chased by a semi-long haired cat being chased by a human who had been idiotic enough to bring along a cat and a rat as pets. I was seriously embarrassed. You may think its no deal that you're trying to stop a cat from murdering a rat, but listen to this; I have half a dozen warriors and four technicians who were looking at me like I was mentally disturbed or something. 

I've spent a day on this ship and it took them that much time to think I'm stupid, now that they have this seriously idiotic scenario to look at, they'll probably think I'm not just stupid, but crazy and dim witted as well.

I was screaming and hollering obscenities while David cursed me and Kat in private thought speak. Suddenly, David took a sharp turn to the left and went racing towards me. I stopped running and waited for him to come. He clawed his way up my trousers and I grabbed Kat by her neck.

Marvelous! A leering voice rang out from the trees, tell me human, did it occur to you that the larger creature you decided to keep as a pet is content on preying on the other? Surely, you don't tell me that this is one of your resent discoveries?

I yanked a persistent Kat away from my pocket and carried her squirming in my arms as I walked towards the Dome's exist. The owner of the sneering voice emerged from the trees and followed me.

So, was it a recent discovery? Detrax mocked. Detrax is the only _aristh_ aboard the ship. And he doesn't like me one bit. Maybe it was bad vibes. I don't know. But I never did anything to him.

Hey, David said brightly in private thought speak, this dude here is very bright, even brighter than you. See, 'cause I think that you just DICOVERED THAT CATS ARE PROWN TO CHASING RATS. 

"No," I hissed between my teeth, "I was highly aware of that even before you decided to share your 'brilliant' observations."

Hah, David retorted privately, you think.

Detrax snorted, oblivious to the fact that I was already arguing with another person. It doesn't look like it.

"What do you want," I snapped, I wasn't in the best of moods. Maybe if David would stop being so harsh I could have responded better. I could take Detrax, David was harder to deal with.

I don't want anything from you. Detrax laughed. What would I want from you? A lesson in stupidity?

"For your information," I snapped, "I happen to be the hired 'Teacher of Human Cultural and Behavioral Studies' of _your_ Academy, I didn't get that job by acting stupidly, I got it by-YAaaaaa!" I yelped loudly. Detrax jumped about a foot. Kat had bitten a chuck of my arm. She's been squirming in my grasp ever since I picked her up and I must have squeezed on her too hard. She doesn't usually nip at my arm.

I dropped Kat and she disappeared behind a line of trees.

David laughed in my head, You didn't get there by acting stupid? Dude, how _do_ you think you got this job? Man, even the warriors think that Elymphia person is whacked out.

Detrax looked in the direction Kat had ran away to with his stalk eyes, he looked at me with his main eyes and said, Aren't you going to call her the way you call the other creature?

"She wouldn't listen to me." I muttered. "Cats aren't exactly mice."

You mean dogs. David corrected me privately.

"I mean rats." I muttered again. "The other creature I own is a rat, the one that just ran away is called a cat."

I'm a _human_. David hissed.

I see, Detrax said skeptically, And what have you named them?

"Well, the rat is called Da-"

NO! David shouted. Don't tell him what my real name is you dim wit! It wouldn't take the animorphs long to figure out I'm alive!

Detrax stared at me, are you alright? You stopped talking in the middle of your sentence.

"Er, I did? I didn't notice." I said, then I pressed on so he wouldn't ask any more awkward questions. "Well, the rat is called...uh...um....Mouse?"

Mouse?! David shrieked, are you trying to insult me?!

Was that a question or a statement? Detrax looked confused.

"And the cat's name is Kat." I finished with confidence.

A cat called Cat...how inventive.

"It's just an animal," I said in exasperation, "who cares what you call it? At least I didn't call her 'Socks' or 'Girl' or 'Tiger'. There are worse names than 'Kat'."

Detrax said nothing to that.

You know, David said with distaste, at least I gave my pets good names. Why would anyone call his cat; Cat?

"Big deal," I muttered lowly, "Spawn and Megadeth."

Better than Kat and Mouse, you idiot. David shuddered.

Who are you talking to? Detrax snapped, you keep on talking in a very low tone. I cant heard you like that.

I laughed. "You know me, I'm stupid. Who do you think I would be talking to?"

Detrax stared.

"Me. I would be talking to myself."

Detrax was about to say something to that when I heard someone call me.

It was Elymphia. And she didn't look too pleased. 

*** *** ***

**I know, not all that much happening, but we'll get there...sooner or later.**


	3. The first class

A/N: I know, it took me some time to get it in writing, my brain isn't being very cooperative... 

Andre: It _is_ a peculiar fic –as expected of my fics- and your memory isn't short, I DO need to work on all those other fics...but *sigh* some people have gone lazy...

**Green Eyed Girl: Potential fav material? Can i just say five words? = "you have GOOD taste girl!" *cheers* okay, i think i'll work on this fic. *grins meekly***

**Phoenix: *sighs in relief* wow, u finally stopped nagging me to finish all my other fics *cringes* nooo, it starts again! *gags in horror***

Myst: Salv doesn't have to mess up to make a fool of himself; the Andalites are already convinced that he _is_ a fool. hehehehe. This chapter doesnt have Salv talking much in class, but he'll get a hang of it by next class...he's a little shy u see...

Myitt: yeah, we'll get that, not now though...its after I do my little figuring...(see note at the end of chapter, anyone who wants to contribute ideas can do so....I am sooooo stumped)

Alikat: *wonders who Dali is...*

The War Goddess

Chapter Three

Elymphia had led me away from Detrax. David had disappeared, and Kat was no where in sight. 

Then she told me the "upsetting news".

"What? We have to go back?" I was confused. "I don't understand, why?"

Elymphia shook her head, I do not know why. My father told me today, they say that a group of humans have overpowered two Andalites and stole an orbiting Yeerk ship. Its all very confusing but he assured me that it is only a delay and nothing more, we might have to wait a few days before we could go anywhere.

"Oh," I said. "So...so what are you going to do?"

Prepare myself for my classes. Elymphia sighed, I do not like this one bit. Oh, and by the way, you're going to be meeting my students today.

"I am?" I asked, puzzled, "How? I mean...if they're on the Andalite home world and we're...we're here...."

Elymphia laughed loudly, she put a hand around my arm and said, human humor really is a fascinating thing, my first year students my have a difficulty in grasping the idea, but oh well. One must not obsess over every little difficulty one meets while teaching...but I must admit, this will be a challenge. 

I stared, "no, um, seriously...how?"

Elymphia stopped laughing, how what?

"How am I going to meet them?"

Elymphia looked puzzled, well, I would have to introduce you to the class, I would be there do not worry.

I shook my head. "I really don't get it. We're going to the Andalite home world today? I thought you said your father told you where weren't moving anywhere."

Elymphia laughed loudly enough to get the attention of Detrax and some other Andalite who where talking quietly to each other, they both turned their talk eyes in our direction. We aren't _going_ anywhere, and my students aren't coming to me. Besides, it takes a lot more than a day to reach the home world. I've already conducted four classes. Its a virtual class. They would be there, but not physically. I assumed you already knew that part.

Detrax rolled his eyes Andalite style –by moving his stalk eyes- and turned back to the Andalite he was talking to. I realized that I've seen him talk to that Andalite before. I grinned. It was the Andalite girl. One of the technicians. I guess he fancied her or something. 

What's funny? Elymphia asked noticing my grin. She looked at Detrax.

"He talks to that girl a lot. Doesn't he?" I asked her.

I do not know, she said, I do not make it my habit to spy on my students. He might be asking her about my class. He informed me he could not attend the first few classes as my class clashed with another of his classes. He does have to catch up on the work he missed though. He would be joining us tomorrow.

I arched an eyebrow. "Your students?" I looked at Detrax. And then at the other girl.

Yes they are part of my class. Elymphia said, I am not their usual teacher, they would only be with us for the first part of the year.

"Oh." I noticed that Detrax had finished talking to the girl and was walking away. I left Elymphia and raced after him. He saw me coming and made no attempt to slow down. In the end, I caught up with him.

What do you want? He snapped. I guess he noticed me staring.

"I'm your teacher and you never told me?" I decided to go for the direct approach.

You are _not_ my teacher. Detrax snapped immediately, You are merely the subject of this class. We will be studying _ you_. You don't have to teach us anything. 

"Elymphia says otherwise," I said with a snicker, I just remembered something Elymphia told me. "I have the power to flunk you."

No you do not. Maybe it was me, but his comment seemed just a little bit lame. 

"Do too, she said, and I quote; "Salvador, at the end of the first part of the year, you would be testing the students, and you will tell me how well they answered your questions" doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't it infer; test?"

Detrax stared. We always have tests. But not like this. 

He actually looked disturbed.

I grinned, "go ahead and ask your teacher," I smirked, "do that in all your _free_ time."

This was gonna be great. Just great.

*** *** ***

It turns out the 'teacher' is a professor. And just as I had guessed; Andalites don't sit on hard wooden chairs behind wooden tables. They stand, and not that it was visible to me, but, they were each facing a computer.

Now class, Elymphia was saying, I did tell you that you would be meeting my assistant today. And here he is. As you might see, he is not Andalite, he is human.

The fifteen or so Andalites gaped at me. They were in the 'class room', a large empty room that according to Elymphia, was a holding room. The first class I witnessed was the one for the first years –aristh years, who knew there was a difference between 'ordinary Andalites' and those who want a carrier in the military? In that class, each Andalite stood no higher than my shoulder –ruling out the height their stalk eyes gave them. They were younger than Detrax. The equivalence of thirteen year old humans. This class was for the third years, and Detrax was a third year student. They were just a little bit older than me

His name is Salvador. He is a human male. He is about sixteen human years old. Elymphia paused, she looked down at the computer interface that stood in front of her. The computer interface was about waist level. Sort of like a table or a high bench. She touched the screen then looked up. Yes Gartally?

One of the 'virtual' Andalites straightened up a bit. And I honestly don't know how he did that, he was already standing so stiffly. Professor, how old would this human be in Andalite years?

Elymphia nodded, I could give you a numerical value for that question but I doubt you would learn much by it. Most of you here are sixteen Andalite years old. If you were living on Earth, you would be twenty seven years old. That does not make this human a child, -Detarx rolled his eye stalks at this, clearly disagreeing- Humans only live for forty five standard Andalite years, on their home-world, this would be sixty years. A healthy Andalite would average ninety Andalite years, if that Andalite had been living on Earth, he would be around a hundred and ninety years old. No human has lived for that long. Human records show that the healthiest of humans are able to live for around eighty Andalite years.

Elymphia paused again. Humans are fast learners, if any of you take Xeno-History and have covered human scientific advancements you will know that it took no more than 60 years for humans to achieve orbital flight _after_ they have achieved aerial flight. I noticed that a few of her students shifted around and looked at each other, Detrax was giving Elymphia his undivided attention and the girl he spoke to in the dome, the technician, was gazing absentmindedly at my face, her eyes were sort of dazed, you know that zoned out expression you see on kids faces in school? Well, I saw that same look on her face though the expression was a bit more on the dreamy side, when she felt my eyes on her she snapped out of her daze and her stalk eyes swung to look at Elypmhia, her main eyes went to her computer interface, Elymphia had told the class to bring out a hologram of some sort of hologram.

It was a 3-D rotating hologram of two brains. A human brain, and you know how it looks like, grayish with lots of crevices. The interesting thing about the Andalite brain was that it was divided into four significant parts; a left side, a right side, a fore lobe and a center lobe lost somewhere in between. I heard Elymphia give a brief description of the human brain; color, size, divisions, weight.

The most interesting thing about the human brain –and what accounts for the human's odd disconnected behavior- is that the brain is split into two main parts; the left and right lobe. as she said this, all of her students stopped gazing stupidly at the rotating brains and stared at me, and boy, can Andalites stare. I wasn't exactly the stand in front of the class person at school. I could feel my face growing hot. I hoped they wouldn't notice.

Unlike Andalite brains, where the splitting is very minor. In human brains though, each separate lobe is a _different _ brain, able to function entirely on its own.

It took me a few more moments to realize that _most_ of the students were looking _through_ me instead of _at_ me. I almost laughed out. I didn't realize that Andalites could get bored of class just as us human kids do.

But their attention returned, even Detrax was looking at me with an interested look. But professor, Detrax interrupted, if they have two brains how can humans function normally?

Elymphia smiled, well Detrax, if one hears you they might think you never spent your time with a human before, you have spent some time with Salvador, tell us how you think the human brain functions.

Detrax suddenly looked more interested. There was this light in his eyes, I started to have a very, very bad feeling.

Well professor, Detrax said with his face straight, and with only honesty; I don't think his brain ever functions. 

That got a few laughs and sniggers.

Elymphia looked mildly annoyed, come now, Detrax...that isn't an _accurate_ evaluation.

Detrax just smirked and said, I'm sure quite a few number of people aboard this ship will agree with me.

I cast a look at Elymphia, she just waved away Detrax, we'll continue this discussion later on. As for next class, I want you to research the different human life stages and by using the information I have told you today; produce a chart that would allow readers to compare Andalite life stages to human life stages. Class dismissed.

All of a sudden, instead of having a dozen and so Andalites in one room there was three.

Elymphia was looking something up in the computer and Detrax had left to catch one of his classes. I noticed that the technician girl was still there, she was using one of the computers for something.

I stalked over to her and peered down the screen, just as i had suspected; she was playing a computer game.

"Having a break, huh?" I asked her.

We all must have those from time to time. She didn't look up but I noticed a smile in her eyes.

"So...what's your name?"

Yalleen. She said, this time she looked up, she smiled, and you are Salvador.

"Yeah, that's me."

She stopped playing.

Closed the computer.

Then she said, I've been trying to meet you for some time, Detrax isn't very fond of you so the whole 'meet the new alien' thing hasn't been working for me.

My heart missed a few beats, I haven't noticed it before, but her eyes were green. I had a thing for green eyes. 

"You have?" I asked timidly.

*** *** ***

**I know, not a lot of action happening, but I'm dragging out the peaceful scenes so that I could figure out the whole Kelbrid/Andalite/Yeerk thing and the 'what happened to The Rachel' dilemma. If i get the next part right people; we'll get a good fic. hehehehe. **

**Oh yeah, and while I'm busy doing all my figuring u people get busy and;**

**review**

**yeah, yeah, i know, nothing new...but i have to ask...**


	4. Dream of the Dead

**Here it is people; my first chapter on Rachel...its sort of weird, and weirdness is all I can manage. :-p. Anyway, read and get confused. What else is there to do? I guess you'll get more on Rachel later on...maybe next chapter? I dunno. I'll tell you when I get there. **

**Myst: just go ahead and ruin it for everybody *grumbles* your instincts are a little bit off centered...but on the right track :-). btw; PEOPLE READ Myst's FIC. READ IT OR ELSE. I challenged her, meaning she GETS REVIEWS MAUAHAHAHA. Okay. I think I'm alright now. The sugar rush is gone...now it's just u and the chapter ^.^**

**morpherkidvb: what do you mean you keep waiting for David to burst out saying "my precioussss"?! I can _barely _restrain myself from doing that *glares mockingly* are you deliberately trying to provoke David? Why cant u people leave him alone? *shoves David protectively behind her***

**alikat: U never fail to remind me of how good it is to read reviews *sobs* u people are just too kind...NOT! *laughs hysterically* on a more serious note; I LOVE surrealism. How did you know that?! *glares suspiciously* that was top secret, my goal in life is to introduce surrealistic pieces of writing to books...of course, they'll just look like random letters ^.^ **

**Green Eyed Girl: What can I tell you? You have GOOD taste.**

**Andre: speaking of which, did I tell you your story has an unusually plot? It is soooooo human...soooo what I think humans would do right after they master the art of firing space guns...hehehe. You beat me to it. Can't say I'm complaining, as all of you people hint; I have my hands full with all my old stories, just imagine what people are gonna say when I write _another_ story and leave you hanging.**

**Phoenix: just for the record; IT NEVER HURTS! Yeaaaah! You got that right! *cheers wildly* go phoenix go!**

**Noyze: you read them? *lips tremble* but I...you didn't tell me! *cries* SXK was a huge piece of work...it took a lot of energy, a lot of time...and inspiration, and as far as Battle of The Titans goes...I FORGOT WHAT'S GOING ON THERE *sobs* yes, isnt it sad? I have to read my own work *cringes* god knows how many sp errors I'll find *sigh* thank you. And hey, I looked at your bio...the quote *lips tremble violently* I'm touched. It's like; no duh. Story of my life. I...want...it. For me! I WANT ONE *bawls***

**ahem, okay, the chapter;**

*** *** ***

**Rachel**

Oh god no...not the dream again. Not _that_ dream again.

It was cold. Miserably cold. I wanted to shiver, I wanted to experience involuntary muscle control. I wanted to huddle, I wanted to curl up in a tiny ball and try to hold in the warmth. But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of those things. 

It was dark, I wanted to turn my head, I wanted to move my eyes. But I couldn't I couldn't do anything.

Time passed. Maybe hours. Days. I could see the earth. No, not the soil. _Earth._ As in planet Earth. As in my home. My birth place. I could see America. I could see the world. I saw the planet revolve in its axis, spin as time went on. I saw without seeing. I felt without feeling. My eyes were blank. My body was blue. My hair drifted around me.

And then, rising from the Earth, a tiny dot that grew bigger and bigger. It was a ship. A space ship. An _Andalite_ space ship.

_HELP!_

I wanted to move my lips and scream, I wanted to wave frantically. I wanted to cry for help.

But I couldn't. I couldn't do any of that.

My eyes were open for so long. It must have hurt. I 'felt' my eyes tear, I 'felt' them burn. But try as I might, I couldn't blink. I couldn't do anything. 

On and on, the ship came nearer. My mind raced, how could I alert them? I needed help bad. I couldn't move. My body was frozen. 

Somehow they knew. The Andalites knew I was floating in space. The ship came startling near. It was so close that I could have reached out and brushed the hull. That close. But I couldn't move. I couldn't touch or feel.

And then...a miracle! I was moving! My heart leapt with joy. My body flooded with warmth. Relief! I could move! I could MOVE!

My joy was short lived. My heart sank. I couldn't move. It was a tractor beam. It was drawing me closer to the ship. The coldness washed back into my limbs.

I was in. Very suddenly. I no longer saw blankness and far away stars. I saw a gray hull. I felt metal behind my back. Blue hands hauled me up.

Yes. Help. Thank you god.

One of the Andalites looked at his friend. He looked downcast, too late, huh? I guess it was asking for too much.

The other Andalite said nothing, he just looked down at me. He smiled an Andalite smile. A sad one. This one died with honor. She died fighting.

I felt the knife edge of panic hit me.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to howl. I wanted to grab that Andalite by the collar and shake him. I wanted to show him how alive I was.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't move. I couldn't talk.

My mind raced. I felt scared. No. I was beyond scared. I was _petrified_.

I'm not dead.

I don't want to die.

This couldn't be happening. Not to me.

You got it? You got the human?

A third Andalite came. I guess he was the one who spoke, he looked at me. Looked at my eyes. And I looked back. Pure terror in my soul. _Help,_ _help! HELP! HELP! I'm in here!_

And I saw horror in his eyes. 

Yes! He knew! He knew I was in here. Maybe he would tell them. Maybe...

For Fet-nah's sake. He snapped, Borroan, close the creature's eyes.

What? One of the other two said. Is she making you uneasy?

No. The third Andalite paused. Shuddered. The expression is too Andalite. Let it rest. It is dead.

With that, the Andalite reached forward, his warm fingers touched my face, they went over my eyes, I felt something slide over them. But I could still see.

Instantly, the Andalites all relaxed. It was as if the tension had snapped.

Get the cloth.

They brought a cloth. I couldn't make out the color. But it was dark. It was soft. The wrapped me in it. They were surprisingly gentle. 

No.

I wasn't dead.

I wanted them to pinch me. To slap my face.

I wasn't dead!

They covered my face, and then, I couldn't see. I could barely hear.

Time passed. I was moved twice. And I waited for a long, long time....and then...

The cloth was off my face!

Light flooded my sight.

No.

NO.

Mom.

My mother. Her eyes were red. So was her nose. But she was no longer crying. Her hand came up to my face. How I longed to hold that hand. And how I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to hear mine too. I wanted to hear my voice say, "I love you mom. I'm sorry."

But I couldn't.

My heart was gripped with pain and sorrow.

"My little girl." She whispered. A fresh stab of pain pierced my heart as new tears welled up my mother's eyes. "What have they done to you?"

I wanted to sob and cry. I wanted to hide. I wanted to crawl away. But I could do nothing. I could only watch, I could only see. 

Overcome with pain and sorrow, my mother buried her head into my shoulder. She cried and cried and cried. She grabbed me tightly. Like she was afraid I would be taken away. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to shout and scream, I wanted my mother's forgiveness. I knew how much pain I had caused her.

Regret.

My mother pulled away. No. Someone took her by her shoulders and hugged her. It was...

Cassie.

Cassie!

My good friend Cassie. Cassie who loved animals and animal poop and the barn and Jake. I swear I'll never complain, I wouldn't ever give you grief over the clothes you wear, you're a beautiful person. Wonderful. Charming smart. You can help me. I wont take you to the mail. Help me Cassie. I need you. Don't walk away.

I wanted to scream her name over and over again. I wanted them to hear me. I'm here! I'm alive! I can see!

But none of that came.

Cassie looked at me, she was crying. Her lips trembled. She touched my cheek, "I'll miss you my friend. And I...I understand. I understand why. But my heart doesn't. I'll miss you terrible Rachel. I love you."

No, come back! I wanted to move my muscles, I wanted to feel air in my lungs.

But I felt nothing.

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget you Rachel. You'll always be in my heart."

With that Cassie was gone. 

And so was my mother.

Pain.

Regret.

Sadness.

Loneness. I was alone. I couldn't move, they wanted to burry me. God no. I'm alive people. Jake. Ax. Cassie. Marco. Mom Dad. Sarah. Jordan.

And Tobias.

Flying high in the sky.

Take me with you.

Take me with you!

But darkness all around me as my coffin was nailed.

And then...darkness...silence...the sound of dirt and shovels.

And then the worms came.

And the parasites.

NO! Get away from me. But they came. They ate me. They ate me alive and I couldn't scream. I couldn't scream at all.

I felt eyes watching me. A mind probing mine.

The dream was finished.

My heart and soul were torn.

I crawled back into my corner. As far away as I could from the worm that ate me alive.

Away from the Yeerk who supposedly killed me.

He watched me and laughed. _Laughed_.

We shall see who wins, Rachel. Rachel the Animorph. We shall see who wins.

**Salvador**

"So," I said boldly, "what interests you in me?"

Yalleen smiled. Nothing in particular, all aliens fascinate me. 

"I thought you were in love with machines, not aliens."

Yalleen laughed. Yes, and that too. But humans perk my interest. It is why I took the professor's class. Once I heard there would be an actual human on board I was thrilled. I've always wanted to meet a human.

I flashed her a grin, "Well that makes us even. I only took this job because Andalites fascinate me."

We were walking down the corridor, Yalleen asked me if I could show her my quarters. She wanted to see my 'belongings' –if I didn't mind. And of course I didn't. Yalleen was the only Andalite around here about my age and she didn't think I was crazy; that was a good sign.

"So how come its only the girls who take pity on us aliens?" I asked her, "You did notice Detrax's annoying attitude towards me. I never did anything to the guy. He has this impression about me. Too bad I can't change it."

I watched her face carefully, I wanted to see if I could pick up anything from her face. Since I mentioned Detrax. But her face showed nothing. It was a typical Andalite face.

So maybe it was a one sided love thing. I grinned. Maybe she wasn't even aware that Detrax had an eye out for her. In that case, it would be my pleasure to watch him and...pick at his nerves. Maybe I'll make his mission impossible. I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

Detrax is short sighted. Yalleen said aloofly, Like all other males. Male _warriors_, I should say. There are many people on my home world who wish to study humans. It's just Detrax is an _ Aristh_ and he doesn't know any better.

"We're here." I said. "This is my personal quarters."

We went in. It wasn't a very big room. It was certainly larger than my old bed room. I wasn't complaining. 

I had noticed that my quarters where somewhat _larger_ than Detrax's quarters, I have noticed him eyeing my quarters with envy. I guessed all that stopped him from kicking me into _his_ quarters was that Elymphia stood in the way, all the other warriors were indifferent.

Actually. My fights with Detrax was a source of amassment to them.

What's that? Yalleen asked.

She was pointing at my bed, it was at ground level, just a blanket and two pillows marked it's existence. "That's my bed. I sleep there...it's a sort of nest for humans. We usually pick a spot to sleep on and don't change it."

Yalleen peered closely at my bed. How?

I shrugged my shoulders, "I lie on the ground. I put my head on the pillows there," –I pointed at the pillows- "and I cover myself with the blanket."

Why do you cover yourself? She wondered.

"We usually do that if we're cold. It isn't cold here or anything. It's a habit I can't break."

Don't you get hot? Yalleen asked, And doesn't the notion of sleeping on the ground make you nervous?

"Not really. Besides, humans can't stand up and sleep like you guys. We lose muscle tone when we sleep. As for getting hot...yeah, I do get hot sometimes, but some time in the night I'd kick my blanket off. Back home, we don't sleep on ground level Yalleen, the bed is higher than that, just a bit higher than knee level."

Her eyes wondered over my possessions; clothes, a few books, a photo album –not that she knew what it was- all my other items were stuffed in a bag so she couldn't see them. There was Kat's crate in the corner. David's box in another corner. I checked to see if David was there but he wasn't. I wondered briefly were he was, he disappeared a lot, and I couldn't ask him what he was doing. If I did, he would answer with a brisk; I'm busy.

Yalleen had picked up my photo album and was looking through it, she looked like she had no idea what it was used for. She looked at me with her stalk eyes, what is this?

"A photo album," I said, "you Andalites take holos of each other right? Well, human's take photographs. And we keep them in a photo album."

Ah. These are personal? She asked.

"Sort of." I shrugged. 

These are your family photos? Yalleen wondered.

"Not really." I said evenly. Why did she have to pick up my photo album? I was afraid she'd ask another question but thankfully Kat provided a distraction.

Ah! This is your pet, am I correct? She dropped the album.

"Yes." I said, "She's a cat."

Kat didn't look very pleased. In fact, she was ticked off. She wasn't use to the idea of sharing my bed room with anyone.

Kat completely ignored Yalleen. She marched over to me and meowed. It was a very demanding meow. A feed me or else meow. She head butted my ankle and meowed again.

"Alright!" I sighed. 

Yalleen looked fascinated. What is it doing?

"She's demanding that I feed her. Cats are so pushy." I smiled. Gave her food and she nibbled happily at it. I scratched her behind her ears.

What is _that_ _thing_ doing out of it's cage?!

David.

Kat was too busy eating to notice his arrival. Yalleen was busy watching Kat eat to notice David coming in. She was stroking Kat's fur. 

And what is wrong with you?! David cried out when he noticed Yalleen, Remember the rules you nitwit. No Andalites in the room! Got that?!

I nodded.

Now throw that cat into its kitty crate. I want to have some piece around here. I've had a hectic day.

I had a smart remark to that but since Yalleen was here...

"Yalleen, come on." I said, as I stuffed Kat back into her kitty carrier. "Let's go to the dome. I'm sure you're hungry."

We went out.

And I wondered. Very briefly, what David had been up to. Surely, a rat couldn't have that many things to do?

*** *** ***

** I know, lousy ending, I can't seem to get into what I'm writing, its sooooo annoying. But look on the bright side, you have 2 things occupying your mind; what on Earth is David up to and what's wrong with Rachel.**

**So...start guessing people. I'll hopefully post the next chapter early. I dunno. It all depends on reviews *grins widely* **

**I'll go write the next chapter...right after I destroy this minor writer's block...urgh.**


	5. The Realization

**Here it is, chapter five, I know I've been a little late at uploading this, I have a reason *head bounces up and down* its been hard writing this since I have no clue whatsoever about where it is heading...and besides, this chapter is _longer _than any of the others. Anyway, here it is!**

***** *** *****

**Green Eyed Girl: David didn't exactly chew on wires or anything, you'll find out what he's been up to in _this_ chapter. And yeah. I know that Rachel was cremated, but remember the part about this being a dream? And remember the part about Rachel being taken away? As in, she doesn't know what happened to her when they found her 'dead'? In any case, it wasn't really Rachel's dream, you'll find out what that chapter meant right now, this chapter... **

**Alikat: I am fond of surrealism, but have never really found out the artists names...I find that part tedious...I just look at the pictures and move on...hehehe...**

**Andre: *cringes* the worms didn't eat her...it's a dream....and then, I mention that part about her Yeerk...did you miss that?**

**Phoenix: you're gonna have nightmares? *chuckles* I gotta do this more often. Hehehehe. **

**Myst: Hehehe, power? Who said anything about power? I continued the conversation so that no one thinks Salvador is falling for Yalleen or anything, because I made it sound like he was *shrugs* you'll get more about those two...in this chap. As far as my contradictions...I like contradicting myself, it makes you people o confused *smiles innocently* oh, and btw, I dont see chapter three, where is chapter three? *glares* I thought you said you had most of it done...I want to reeeeead.**

*** *** ***

I stared. I knew nothing about clinically depressed people, so naturally, I would know nothing about clinically depressed rats. But I knew enough about it to know that David was depressed.

At least that's what I thought in the beginning, and now, whatever he has; its way beyond me.

He was lying on his back, little rat front paws stuck in the air, his crooked tail bitten and gnarled. His nose twitched –which was nothing new- but it wasn't nervous twitching. It was mad insane twitching, his tail would flip and he'd stop moving all together, unless you poked him, which was what I did, he would start the whole process again.

Even Kat was intrigued, she cocked her head down at him and looked at him with that quizzical feline stare. She poked him with one of her paws and stared in fascination as his legs motored and his tail twitched. I thought maybe he was in shock or something, so I brought Kat out to see if she'd bring him back from the dead.

No such luck.

She bent down to sniff but I grabbed her and put her back in her carrier, "that's about close enough."

I gazed helplessly at David. I tried talking to him, but he was dead to the world. Kat wouldn't eat him she figured he was diseased or something, so she laid off.

"Common'" I muttered, "are you a man or a mouse?"

David's eyes stared at the ceiling, he had a disturbingly human expression on his eyes, a distant expression. I never thought....

"What?" I asked, I crouched down so that my head was a few inches away from his face, I whispered back to him, "I cant hear you, speak up man."

David went on whispering, I never...

Exactly _what_ are you doing?

I jerked away from David, stood up, put him in my pocket and turned around. "Detrax, what a...pleasant surprise."

You really are crazy, eh? Detrax snorted, Why do human talk to their pets as if they expect them to answer? 

I smiled weakly, how long had he been listening to me? "Well, all humans do that, even though we don't expect them to answer..."

Detrax shook his head, if xeno-biology was not a compulsory subject for _Arisths_ to study then I would _never_ have signed up for it. Especially if it was studying humans.

"Huh," I said, "maybe you're looking at it the wrong way around."

What?

"Maybe you're too thick in the head to get what humans do. I mean, jeez, you're always on about how primitive we are, well, if we're primitive, how come you cant understand us?"

To this Detrax calmly said, humans are primitive, I would not deny that. As far as human behavior goes; it is purely illogical.

I shook my head, "what do you want Detrax, I don't think you came all the way here to trade insults with me."

That's funny, I didn't think you would consider 'illogical behavior' as an insult. Detrax laughed at his own wit.

I just stared at him.

Well, I live next door. He snapped, and I'm bored.

"Why is that _my_ problem?" I snorted, "besides, I seem to remember that you have a 'busy schedule' what happen to that?"

My personal combat trainer is currently off the ship and my flight instructor is recovering from a minor illness. I have nothing to do.

I laughed, "that's a new one."

There was something, something he wanted, I knew it. I saw it in his eyes, he wanted to ask me something but he couldn't quite bring himself to it. Was the banter his way of stalling? I didn't know. I turned away from him and made up my bed. Detrax entered my room uninvited.

He looked around, at my bed, at my personal belongings, but he didn't touch anything. Then, in an offhand way he said, I heard Yalleen's voice here yesterday, I was in my quarters, she was in your room?

I grinned crazily, my back was to Detrax so he couldn't see me. "Yeah, unlike some Andalites I know she's keen on learning all about humans." I stood up and turned to face him, "why do you care?"

Nothing. He said hastily, I was just wondering.

"Yeah?" I inquired, "where I come from, when a guy asks about a girl, it's never 'I'm just wondering' there's always a reason."

Detrax stared. Like he couldn't believe I said that. Very slowly he said, what?

"You like her." I said, I grinned idiotically, "I noticed you looking at her a lot during the last lesson."

My computer counsel malfunctioned. He snapped, I had too look over her shoulder. It means nothing.

"Riiiight." I flopped on my bed. Maybe he was just thick in the head, maybe he just liked her and nothing more. Maybe he was just wondering why Yalleen spent a few hours in my room. And maybe pigs can fly. 

Humans, Detrax muttered.

"Yaa-ouch!" I jumped about a foot in the air, I felt tiny teeth nip at my thigh. A slurry voice snarled in my head, get.him.OUT!

It was David. I must have sat _on_ him when I flopped on my bed, I rubbed at my thigh and yanked him out of my pocket, I set him down on the bed. 

David chased his tail, he tried to nip at it. To avoid him embarrassing himself in front of Detrax I tried to grab him. David bit my finger.

"OWwwww!" I wailed, "what' your problem?!"

Detrax shook his head, he left my room, his stalk eyes trained on me. remember the part I said about being bored? Well, forget I said that, I _couldn't_ be this bored.

I had bigger problems, I locked the door and turned on David, "what's your problem?! What is it?!"

She's aliiiiive! David howled in my head, she's alive!

"Who?" I snapped.

I thought you were just joking! I thought you were crazy! But you're right! You're right!

"I am?" I asked puzzled. "about what?"

About RACHEL! David screamed in rage, she's alive!

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ventured.

David stopped breathing, he looked at me with insane beady rat eyes. 

I felt my blood freeze.

A good thing? David's voice trembled, his voice seethed with dark rage. A good thing?!

I don't know what happened then. All I knew was that David lost it. He lost it and turned on me.

Clawing and biting he turned on me. I yelped in panic, tried to catch him, but he was so fast, he bit and bit and bit and I couldn't grab him. Kat stared in horror as the mad rat attacked her owner. Her tail swished and her eyes opened wide in alarm. She leapt at me, to try and get David, but I pushed her away. I tripped on her and tittered backwards, I grabbed at the air and missed, I fell backwards bumping my head on the wall, I slumped against the cool hull and slipped into blissful sleep.

*** *** ***

Rachel's mind was defeated. The mental torture had finally broken her, for years she had fought, it seemed like it was endless time. Her mind was numb with pain. But what was more horrible was the emptiness.

Everyone who loved her thought she was dead. No one knew of her suffering. No one appreciated her will to fight. She would never see her friends again. She would never fight along side them. Why not give in?

Rachel may have entertained the thought of giving in but she would never do it. She had hope. And she clung to it.

She barely knew how old she was, she practically forgot her looks. And every time her brain strained to remember the faces of those she loved they would be replaced by faces from this ugly reality.

Jake. Cassie. Marco. Ax...and Tobias. Her heart ached for him.

Over and over, her Yeerk would play his dreams for her, he would place her in his dream. He imagined what it would be like for her to die, to be left floating in space. He made up what the Andalite's reactions would be. By looking into her memories he made up her mother, sisters and friends. He made her live in that dream, everyday. Every night. Until she felt like earth was pressing in all around her, until she started to scream for air. Then he would stop, and she would emerge from the dream in a haze of pain, she was disoriented, confused and lost. She was nothing more than a shell. A mere fraction of what she used to be. The Yeerk wanted her weak. He wanted her to be under his complete control. He didn't need a rebel. He had to break her completely before the time came; the time to tell the world that Rachel was alive.

But first things were first, to weaken her more, he would allow her to embrace a comrade. And then, he would sacrifice him.

Rachel knew nothing of this, she knew nothing of Ax's capture. And as Devono 2056 of the Sulp Nairra pool reentered his host, he smiled to himself. He looked forward to this. The Andalite Prince had been caught and detained in Yeerk custody for almost three weeks now, he had been hassled and weakened by the Yeerk endless love to antagonize Andalites. They were particularly thrilled to successfully capture The Beast's Brother. The beast being Prince Elfangor. The brother would be Aximili.

As he entered the holding room his Yeerk brothers nodded respectfully. He was The Great One. The one who fooled the universe, the one who had planted new seeds for the Yeerk Empire, he was the one who followed in The One's footsteps.

"Is he still alive?" Using his stolen voice he asked his brothers of the Andalite's state.

One of his brothers, Kelit 2016 nodded, he had a human host, "yes, Devono, he is stile alive."

Devono nodded, he did not use Tom or Visser One's aggressive manner in controlling comrades and subordinates. He believed that treating the lesser as an equal would help him conquer the Yeerkish instincts of betrayal. Maybe showing these Yeerks a new way would help him to achieve his goals. 

Devono nodded. He aroused his human host; Rachel, from her endless sleep, she was half aware of what was happening, and, as the awesome profile of the Andalite prince appeared in view, he felt her inhale sharply, he was slowly giving her control. Slowly allowing her to function normal, she found that she could move her eyes again, concentrate on any sounds. He still held her standing. And he snapped that control just before the Andalite noticed him.

Rachel collapsed in a heap, his Yeerk brothers hauled her up and tossed him/her in front of the Andalite Prince.

"Ax." Rachel breathed heavily, she was down on her knees and hands, her head lowered to the ground and her hair dangled around her face, she was still disoriented. Shocked and awed, she thought she was dreaming. She struggled to stand up.

The shackled Andalite stopped struggling, he stared at the human in front of him. Devono supposed that he perhaps found something familiar about her. Rachel was struggling to control her body, it had been too long for her. Too long since she had to stand up on her own.

The Andalite's hands were not shackled, only his tail was. With his hands he helped Rachel to her feet, he still did not know. He did not understand.

Rachel gasped in ragged breathes. Panic was caught in her chest. She was happy, sad, and guilty all at the same time. Devono watched her emotions from far away. Human emotions had always fascinated him.

"Ax..." Rachel had whimpered at his touch.

You know my name. He sounded confused. And Devono thought him to be stupid. Of course she knew his name. Every Yeerk in this sector of space knew who he was.

Rachel grabbed the Andalite's hands. They were soft and delicate, nothing like human hands, Devono observed this from a corner in Rachel's mind.

"It's me..." She chocked out with a great sob, "its me Rachel."

The Andalite tilted her head back, Rachel's long hair dropped away from her face, she looked into his eyes. His main eyes were green specked with gold. And his stalk eyes had a hint of purple. His ears were larger and smoother than human ears. And his nose consisted of three vertical slits. Devono was fascinated.

But he allowed Rachel to steer. After all, she was entitled some control. But he watched her carefully, he would not allow her to destroy herself, he had noticed her eyeing his shackled blade.

You're alive? He wondered. But then he grew suspicious, a Yeerk trick?

"No." Rachel managed, she shoved away a bunch of emotions. All of a sudden she was remembering the times she spent fighting. Her days when she was Rachel The Animorph. She began to cry, silent tears raced down her cheeks.

But how can that be? How could you be alive?

Deveono noticed how the Andalite's amazement affected her, a wave of self pity washed over her. Her eyes misted, she spoke with a broken voice. "they held me Ax, they took me."

No, that can't be possible we watched you die! Ax took hold of Rachel, she swayed at his touch, her memories spilled faster. She was drowning in her past.

"Is he alive?" She sobbed suddenly, "Is Tobias still alive?"

Ax searched Rachel's eyes, he was looking for something.

Devono knew what he was looking for. He seized his moment, he took back all of his control, he allowed an indifferent look to cross his eyes, he allowed a coldness to seep through her broken blue eyes. He allowed his ruthless personality to sharpen her broken spirit. "Yes, I am here."

Andalites are a smart species, but most Princes are fools. Devono was mystified as to why the Andalite would try to whip his tail, the metal restrain held. The Prince glared angrily into his eyes.

Then his curiosity was satisfied, he felt Rachel's reaction. His action had provoked her. It had ensured a false sense of security. He cared for her as a comrade.

Devono pitied the creature. And he remembered briefly, a time when he had killed a copy of her, when he had forced one of his brother Yeerks to morph Rachel and kill him. And after removing the Yeerk in her head, they ejected her body. To fool the Humans and the Andalites. To fool the universe.

Yeerk filth, The Prince spat.

Devono waved his hand at his face, dismissing him, "save your insults Andalite, I have no use for them. I have my plans for you."

The Andalite feel silent, his intelligent eyes watched Devono every move, he tried to read his body language, to see if he could spy out any clue that would save him.

Devono laughed silently. He knew how hopeless Aximili's situation was.

But as an answer to the Prince's probing he allowed a small cold smile to flicker on his face, then he turned and walked away.

He still needed to break Rachel. When that was done, he would happily hand the Prince over to The One.

*** *** ***

Salvador? Salvador?! Open the door.

"Wha...?" I muttered. "Who is there?"

It is me, Elymphia, will you unlock the door?

I stumbled to my feet, feeling a little bit woozy. I pushed the button that unlocked the door, I blinked stupidly at her, I couldn't believe it was night. My lights were dimmed –something that happens naturally at 'night' on the ship, of course, this is no problem for Andalites as they can figure out where all the walls are and avoid walking into them, but unfortunately for me, I had a lot of stuff to trip on, and just as I turned to open the lights, I tripped on one of the many items that littered the floor.

And bumped my head, _again_. Thankfully, I didn't pass out.

Elymphia heard the bump and reckoned I tripped over something. Salvador, are you alright? You had me worried.

I didn't answer her, I felt around my skull, trying to figure out if it was broken or just smashed.

Computer, lights on.

Light flooded my room, and to my horror, I noticed Detrax and Yalleen standing behind Elymphia, I could take Elymphia when I was alone, but not when Detrax was around, he just made me feel embarrassed. Elymphia knew I was an orphan, and she knew everything about my personal history, I didn't want anyone to know I was an orphan or anything about my life on Earth, it was embarrassing. But my point is, Elymphia acted like this she was my parent or something, and it seriously embarrassed me. Never mind that she was responsible for me and I was under age, but the way she caries on sometimes...

What happened to you? Elymphia gasped.

I didn't get it at first, but I guess the number of scratched on my hand brought back the memory.

And I wondered how exactly would I be able to explain what happen.

"Er...well...I... " I looked around. Kat was awake, she was sitting on top of her carrier and her blue eyes watched me, David was _in_ the carrier obviously seeking protection.

"I bumped my head." I said lamely, I was going to say I cut myself shaving but I couldn't have pulled that off. No one shaves their palms and fingers. _No one_.

Detrax was looking at me very strangely, he didn't exactly have a worried look on his face or anything, and it wasn't that annoying sneer he carried in his eyes every time he saw me...it was, I don't know, he looked confused. Like he was trying to figure something out.

Yalleen looked genuinely concerned. 

You poor thing. I felt my ears go red as Elymphia came into my room and grabbed my arm, she tugged me out, And exactly how did you bump your head?

Yalleen and Detrax followed curiously, I guessed they wanted to hear an explanation too. 

Either that or they lacked drama in their lives.

I didn't know where Elymphia was taking me, but I walked with her, "um...I don't know, I can't seem to remember..."

Detrax snorted loudly, Elymphia gave him a warning glance.

What was wrong with your pet? Yalleen asked me, Detrax told me that something was wrong with it.

"Which pet?" I muttered, trying to brew up a lie as fast as I could.

Mouse. Yalleen said.

"Er...Mouse? He's a rat." I was confused.

Yes, I know he is a rat, but Detrax told me you named him Mouse. Is mouse some other species on your planet? Why would you call a rat a mouse?

"Head ache..." I muttered, "I have a head ache."

Detrax was eyeing me strangely, like he figured something about me, and while I was pondering on that I felt the knife edge of panic hit me.

I didn't know why, but something, my brain was warning me about something. I looked at the cuts on my hand, they made me feel uneasy...maybe it was the sight of blood, but I didn't know.

"Hey," I said, "where are we going?"

To the sick bay of course, these wounds needs treatment. Elymphia said briskly, we do not have human blood in out blood banks so I think it would be wise to stop the loss of blood. We are here. Elymphia left me with Detrax and Yalleen.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Then it hit me, I felt my face go pale.

"Oh no!" It was like a blow to m stomach, I stared emptily ahead, "he bit me!"

Detrax laughed, Is that how you got those cuts? Mouse bit you? Well, if that isn't stupid I don't know what is.

"No you _idiot_." I hissed furiously, "you don't get it!"

Salvador are you alright? Yalleen looked worried.

"Oh. I'll _kill_ him!" I hissed, I marched down the corridor, I was going back to my room. "he'll pay for it! Pushing me around is one thing but this..."

Detrax and Yalleen exchanged a look. Detrax whispered, better not let him out of our sight, he appears deranged.

But I didn't care about Detrax, I started running down the corridor, Yalleen and Detrax took off after me.

Ahah, here it was, the doors opened automatically for me and I stormed in, "you!" I pointed accusingly at David –who was still being trapped by Kat.

Will you get your stupid Kat out of the room?! David bellowed in my head.

Detrax and Yalleen finally caught up with me, David froze. But I didn't care.

"You _bit _me!" I wailed, "I've been bitten by a _rat_! A RAT for goodness sake, you know how many...how many diseases you carry or not?!"

I AM NOT DISEASED! David screamed back at me, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT A RAT!

"Hah!" I chortled, "oh right, I'm gonna listen to that. Sure. Okay, then exactly what are you?!" 

You idiot they'll know! David wailed in panic.

"I really don't care!" I hissed, "You bit me you diseased psychopath!"

Detrax inched away from me, Yalleen looked unsure. Salvador...are you feeling okay?

"Yes, yes," I snarled, not exactly in my bet of moods, as my mind was coming up with graphical images of where David could have lived on in his life. I felt my skin crawl. "I'm fine."

Well, Detrax said testly, you seem to be engaged in a conversation with your pet... he paused and ventured, is that normal?

"Oh I so had it with you!" I screamed, "get out!"

Detrax looked startled, get a grip, you are scaring me.

Yeah, Yalleen agreed nervously, me too, Salvador, calm down.

"I probably have _rabies_ now." I groaned.

Is rabies a frightening disease? Detrax wondered.

I don't have rabies, David sulked.

You know, maybe the Prince was right, Detrax muttered to Yalleen. 

Shut up, Yalleen snapped. We should do what the professor asked us to do.

Detrax snorted, if you think I'm going to waste more time then you are seriously mistaken.

Suit yourself, Yalleen said, Salvador, we should really get you to sick bay, you may have a concussion...maybe that would account to your abnormal behavour.

Detrax snorted, if you ask me, I think he came here with a severe concussion.

Oh seriously Detrax, would you stop it? Yalleen said crossly.

Detrax -surprisingly- did not snap back at her. Yalleen was trying to help me stand up. Detrax watched he and said, my arms are stronger, I will help you.

I'm not heavy, and I guess the power Detrax had in his arms was equivalent to a seven year old human, nevertheless, he had the combined power of his back legs to help him. I was sure that it would be more than enough to roughly yank me up.

I declined his help and stood up on my own.

Detrax shook his head as Yalleen lead the way.

David stared emptily behind us. Whatever his story was, I was done with it. I had enough.

Just as I walked out of the door I heard David speak.

His voice was soft and low.

We had a deal Salvador, don't forget that.

*** *** ***

**Btw, the _other_ reason it took long was because I sat down and actually drew what Salvador looks like...that was an effort to help me over come the writer's block, if anyone wants to look at the sketch just e-mail me and I'll send it over...I've drew him leaning against the wall contemplating life without David...hehehe, that's why I've had David being overly weird in this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. David's plan

**A/N: Here it is, I had to upload this fast...I didn't read it through...if there are any mistakes; not my problem...its because I'm rushing...I'm already late as it is.....**

"So who are you?" I asked skeptically. "I noticed that you keep on avoiding this subject, if you really want my help, you have to tell me who you are and why the animorphs interest you so much."

I was in my quarters, my hands were bandaged, and to Detrax's disappointment; I did not have a concussion. I was okay. And I would be present in today's class. Too bad.

David was sitting on my knee, Kat was sitting around my foot, she stopped trying to chase David, instead, she retired to ignoring his very presence –unless it came to attention, Kat craved attention, if I paid too much attention to David, she would bat at my foot.

David looked at me with his little rat eyes, I never noticed how old he looked. And then something occurred to me, how old was David as a human? How old was he as a rat?

When I asked David the question he shook his little rat head, he said, I was only fifteen when I got trapped, I lived for about four years in this rat body, I'm already very old. As a rat. But I don't age, not quickly anyway, I can live for more.

"How come?"

I had a deal with a powerful being, he's a sort of weasel, he wants to help but makes it look like he isn't. He's strange. Weird, but powerful. David sighed. My life as a rat was torture, everything my rat body wanted to do would humiliate me. I hated my life, and I tried to kill myself.

"What happened?" I wondered.

It's strange really, the being is called an Ellimist. He's supposed to be a good guy, and what's strange about it was that he offered me a chance to get back at those who hurt me. It's real strange because I thought his archenemy would be the one to propose such a thing.

"To get back at who?" I wondered.

David said the word without any particular feeling, he told me what happened as if it was no big deal. I was surprised, since he's usually very emotional. The animorphs.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. "the animorphs did this to you?" 

I used to be one of them, it really wasn't my choice at all, it was because of them that I got dragged into this mess. I found the morphing cube. The blue box, back in the invasion. I found it and I had no clue what it was, I figured it was worth something so I posted a notice on the internet.

"And what happened then?" I wondered.

David shrugged, What do you think happened? The animorphs interfered, the stupid Andalite cut off my dad's thumb in an effort to unarm him. Marco was making up stories and then the Yeerks came. Visser One...Visser Three back then, he wanted to kill my father, I wanted to give him the blue box, I didn't want my dad hurt. The other Animorphs came, the rest of them. Mayhem broke out. It was awful. Rachel –as a grizzly- shoved me out of my bathroom window, me and the blue box. I went out then, when I woke up, my life changed, they took me in.

My parents were made into controllers, we had a mission, a big mission. I decided I had enough of Jake, he was all bossy and he didn't want me making my own decisions, Marco was all like; you're the new kid so be grateful we're trying to teach you the things we learnt. They didn't understand, I lost my parents, my home, I lost everything, my life was over, and they still had theirs, they wanted to play god with me, well, I didn't want that to happen.

"So what did you do?" I was horrified, the animorphs never mentioned anything about a David. A boy trapped into a rat. Maybe they weren't real heroes, maybe David was right to seek revenge.

I was smarter than all of them put together, he said bitterly, that's what I believed in the start, I thought I tricked them, I thought I had them cold. I thought I was laughing at them. I guess they got the last laugh.

They trapped me in this form, Salvador, this is what they did to me, and all for what? Whose fault was it? It certainly wasn't mine. It was their mess. And in the end, I told them I would lay off. I told them I'm sorry. They trapped me anyone and left me on a deserted island...I hate them, what they did to me was not fair, it wasn't right. They're not god.

I nodded, I agreed with him, "why were you upset that Rachel is alive?"

Of all the animorphs, I despised Rachel the most, she made this personal. It was her who did it. She trapped me, she and that Andalite, I told them! I begged them to let me go. They waited two hours.

"So what are you going to do now?"

David looked at me, and I swear I saw a light in his eyes, it was weird, he said, I'm going to show the world who the animorphs really are, and I'll show the animorphs who is the real hero here, I'll do it. I'll save the universe. And you are going to help me Salvador.

"Me?"

Yeah, you. David paused, we have to get off this ship.

"I can't pilot a ship." I pointed out.

Well then, David snapped, find someone who can.

"But how am I going to convince them?" I wondered, I was thinking of Yalleen and Detrax, "they wouldn't believe me."

David nodded, Well, I have that part covered, you just bring them here.

*** *** ***

What? Detrax snapped, Why? You do realize I am busy.

We were at the dome, I found Detrax drinking some water in the center.

"You're not busy," I said patiently, "You said your personal combat trainer is off the ship and your personal flight instructor is ill. And drinking water just does not qualify as busy."

My personal combat trainer is currently on this ship, Detrax said impatiently, in fact, I have a lesson with him right now, will you go away?

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly, "you just made that up."

Detrax said nothing.

I turned and walked away, as I did I said, "well, suit yourself, you can have your imaginary lesson, I'm sure Yalleen would have time for me."

Detrax very quickly said, wait, I'll come, you'll probably get lost.

"Right, when did you care if I got lost or not? And what happened to your lesson? Did you forget about that?"

Who said anything about a lesson? Detrax muttered.

"Beats me," I decided to drop the issue. "Come on."

It took some time, but we were finally there, in my quarters, Yalleen and Detrax stood behind me, David was on my bed. He looked at them, he didn't say anything.

I sat down on the bed, David ran up to my hand and walked up my arm so that he could sit on my shoulder, "they're here. Now what?"

I'm not blind, I can see. David replied gruffly.

Detrax jolted like some one had electrified him Yalleen said, Who said that?

I didn't reply, I let David handle this one.

You have an unauthorized person aboard a dome ship?! Detrax shrieked, do you plan to get killed?!

Yalleen rolled her stalk eyes, the penalty isn't death you idiot.

Detrax said, I'm going to have to report this.

No. David snapped, You will not.

And who are you to command me? Detrax challenged.

Who I am is not relevant, what I know is. David spat angrily, you can go and report me, but all my plans would end right here, and if my plans fail, your great Prince Aximili will die.

Detrax stared like he couldn't understand.

Yalleen looked dumbstruck, are you an animorph?

David's little beady rat eyes glinted, I am, you're a smart one. At least you know a thing or two about Earth.

I guessed that too. Detrax muttered, Big deal.

David ignored him, he said, I am an animorph, but I am not known to the world, you do not know me, the people of Earth know nothing about my existence. I am the seventh animorph. No one but the animorphs themselves know this.

You have plans to save Prince Aximili? Yalleen breathed.

Yes, I know a great deal about what is and what isn't in this world. I didn't know that David was able to sound like that, why did he treat me like I was some stupid moron? Many people believe that Rachel the Animorph is dead, and many of your people fear that Aximili is dead too. But I know that Rachel is alive, and I know that Aximili is alive. They are both prisoners.

Yalleen and Detrax looked at each other.

Detrax said slowly, prisoners to whom?

The Yeerks, David hissed angrily, who else? I am here to give you the opportunity to serve your people, a chance to help save the world, would you help me?

Us? Why us? Yalleen asked.

Yes, why didn't you ask any of the full warriors or even a Prince to help? Detrax wondered?

Why? David echoed his question, well thats an easy simple one; the Ellimist send me. He said you two could help. He also said that if I asked anyone else, all is lost.

Detrax went pale.

Yalleen said nothing, i think she was shocked.

So will you help me? David asked. Will you serve your people?

Detrax said slowly, you're asking us to disobey our superiors.

No. David corrected, I am asking u to save the world.

"Would you help us?" I asked, "Are you strong enough to take this?"

*** *** ***

**Review! I need to know who if people are reading this!**


End file.
